


Moving to Australia (an F1 Family fic)

by MerlinSpecter



Series: F1 Family Fics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Gen, M/M, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Fernando moves to Australia with his little son Carlos. He's afraid they won't fit in, but Mark and his son Daniel make them feel more than welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 60th F1 I posted on AO3, seemed like a good time to start a new series. In short: just a whole lot of family fluff and adorable kids.  
> (Basically just all the pairings and story plots that didn't quite fit Tiny Drivers)  
> Request for other pairings more then welcome! Some that I'm thinking of doing at the moment are: Simi, Maxiel, Checo/Hulk, but more than open to other pairings as well!

Fernando wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this. He was glad to have gotten this job opportunity in Australia, but he was afraid Carlos wouldn’t like it here. Even though the small boy had more than once expressed that he was excited to go to Australia, mostly to see the kangaroos, and Carlos’s English was perfect, Fernando was still anxious if Carlos and himself would fit in. What if Carlos didn’t make any new friends? What if he got bullied by the other kids? Fernando would never forgive himself if taking this job would mean Carlos would be miserable.

So far, Carlos had settled in quite nicely. He seemed to like the new house and his new bedroom and had already taken over some Aussie slang from some of their neighbours. It never ceased to amaze Fernando how easily the 5-year old would pick up on languages, he himself still struggled with a rather heavy Spanish accent, which sometimes made it difficult for others to understand what he meant.

~~

“Papa! Is this my new school?” Carlos asked as they stood in front of a rather large and daunting building. The boy was smiling, adjusting the straps of his new backpack with a proud smile.

“Si, Carlos, it is.” Fernando chuckled, fondly ruffling his son’s hair. He bit his lip as he looked towards the playground they had to cross to get to the entrance, and more importantly, at the crowd of parents that had already begun to take notice of the new arrivals. Fernando swallowed thickly and moved through the small gate, Carlos holding onto his hand as he suddenly got shy with all the people looking at him.

A small boy, around the same age as Carlos, popped up out of nowhere.

“Hiya, are you new?” he had a broad, friendly grin and a mop of wild, brown curls. Carlos nodded tentatively, pressing a little closer to his papa’s side. The boy’s grin, if possible, widened even more.

“I’m Dan, well Daniel actually, but no one calls me that, unless dad is angry with me.” The boy rambled, his nose wrinkling up a little. Carlos giggled, relaxing more.

“I’m Carlos.” He said with a small smile. Daniel grinned again.

“You want to go play?” he asked, excitedly gesturing to the swings. Carlos hesitated, looking up at Fernando at for a moment. Fernando smiled.

“Go, I’ll pick you up after school, okay?” he said gently. Carlos smiled and hugged Fernando’s waist for a moment, before rushing off with Daniel, who was gesturing wildly with his arms as he tried to explain something to the tiny Spaniard. Fernando sighed and hesitated a little to see if Carlos was truly okay before turning to the exit once more. He took a step toward the gate, but bumped into a solid chest with a surprised huff.

“Sorry mate, I didn’t see you there.” Fernando had to look up to look at the man’s face, the Australian a good head taller than him. He had dark hair and friendly blue eyes, his face handsomely angled, with a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. Fernando swallowed thickly.

“Is okay, sorry too.” he said, a small blush coating his cheeks. He gave the man a polite smile and just wanted to continue his way back to the car when the man spoke again.

“Hey, you must be the new kid’s dad, right?” Fernando turned back again, repressing a sigh. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to exchange small talk, but the man’s smile was friendly as he waited patiently for Fernando’s answer

“Si-I mean yes, his name is Carlos.” He gestured vaguely towards the swings. The man looked in the direction as well, his smile growing even more.

“Ah I see Dan spotted him already.” He chuckled and held out his hand to Fernando. “I’m Mark, Daniel’s father.” Fernando smiled back politely, shaking his hand.

“I’m Fernando, is nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests for other pairing more than welcome!

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Fernando. He was getting settled in at work quite nicely, the job interesting and challenging. He was relieved when also Carlos seemed to like their new home, his friendship with Daniel still going strong.

Mark came up to talk to Fernando almost every day, an Fernando had grown to enjoy the little chats. He liked Mark’s down to earth attitude and his sense of humour. Even if Mark’s jokes sometimes got a little lost in translation, Mark never seemed to mind explaining them to Fernando when the Spaniard looked particularly confused.

 

“Papa!” Fernando turned away slightly from where he was speaking to Mark to catch Carlos as the boy ran into his arms. Lifting the boy up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, Fernando turned back to Mark, who was knelt down and fussing over Daniel, who was showing off a drawing he had made.

“It’s really good, Dan! Well done sweetie!” Mark praised, hugging Daniel close. The curly haired boy giggled.

“I made a drawing as well, papa.” Carlos said shyly. Fernando smiled.

“Where it is? I would like to see.” Fernando gently put Carlos on the ground again. Carlos rummaged around in his backpack and retrieved a sheet of paper. He hesitated for a moment, but then held it out to Fernando. Fernando smiled softly as he took it.

“We had to draw home!” Daniel explained helpfully. Mark knelt down to gently shush and distract him, understanding the two needed this moment.

Fernando felt a pang of fear at that the little Aussie’s words, afraid Carlos would have drawn their house back in Spain and show Fernando he wanted to go back. Instead, Carlos had drawn a crude outline of a house with one large and one small stick figure in front of it, holding hands, together with what Fernando was pretty sure had to resemble a kangaroo. Fernando smiled a little shakily and knelt down to hug Carlos again.

“Is beautiful, niñito.” He said quietly as Carlos hugged back, snuggling against him.

“Te amo papa.” Carlos whispered.

“Te amo.” Fernando answered, pulling away and smoothing back his son’s unruly hair with a fond smile. 

“Mister Fernando?” a little voice came from beside them. Fernando turned to find Daniel innocently staring at him, shuffling a little on his feet. The little Aussie glanced back at his father, Mark smiling encouragingly. 

“Yes Dan?” Fernando answered with a kind smile, straightening up again. Daniel looked a little shy, which was quite out of the ordinary for the little boy. 

“Can Carlos come and play today?” Daniel said, the words tumbling out in a rush. Fernando smiled and pretended to think for a moment. Carlos tugged on Fernando’s hand.

“Can I papa? Por favor?” he gave Fernando his best puppy eyes.

“Por favor!” Daniel mimicked, brown eyes begging Nando. 

“Of course!” Fernando chuckled. “If it’s okay?” he asked Mark.

“Yeah! No problem at all.” Mark grinned widely at him. The two boys cheered and Dan grabbed Carlos hand, pulling him towards the car. Mark stopped them from wandering off too far.

“Gimme your phone, I’ll give you my number in case something happens.” he told Fernando, who nodded and handed him the device. While Mark tapped away at the screen, Fernando smiled at the two boys, who were giggling and running around their legs. Mark pressed the call button and waited for his own phone to light up. 

“Right, that’s settled.” Mark said, handing Fernando his phone. 

“I pick him up at 6, is okay?” Fernando asked. Mark nodded.

“Yeah sure, or pop in earlier for a drink if you’d like?” he asked, a hint of nervousness on his face. Fernando blinked in surprise but then grinned tentatively.

“Si, would be nice.” Mark’s smile grew even more, rivalling his son’s.

“Good! See you later then.” he said, clasping Fernando on his shoulder for a moment before turning to the boys.

“Alright you little rascals, let’s go!” Fernando watched Mark herd the boys to the car with a fond smile. He gave a little have as the car drove off, before going towards his own car, checking his phone. He couldn’t help and smile at the new contact in his phone, listed as: Mark :)


End file.
